


Karma

by Izzu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess things had a way of getting back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

His mind felt foggy... but he could gradually muster some strength to open his eyes. He was lying down on a couch... and Hinata was looking down at him worriedly. Mouthing something...  
  
...  
  
_Eh? Wait! What was it he's supposed to be doing?!_  
  
Naruto sat up almost without thinking, barely missing his wife's face from being smashed by his forehead. He looked around in alarm. "Wha—what time was it now? Where's Boruto... Himawari? What happened to—!"  
  
"Calm down, Naruto. Everything worked out in the end. Don't worry about it."  
  
Naruto turned around towards the voice as he saw his teacher as well as the Sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, smiling at him. Well, he knew that the man was smiling... underneath that mask his elder still insisted to wear still. It's not that hard to tell.  
  
"As much as we didn't really expected things to happen this way, Shikamaru had called on Konohamaru to stand by just in case. Lucky we did," Kakashi added, as he gestured at the neatly folded, new Hokage cape and headpiece.   
  
Naruto smiled weakly.  
  
"Sorry about that..."  
  
"But at least, we got to find out that little Himawari had awakened her Byakugan. Hiashi-san would be very happy to hear that. "  
  
Naruto nodded. They were a bit concerned about that matter as well, considering how Boruto didn't seem to appear to have awakened any Byakugan ability. If he had any. But yeah, suppose he could take this unexpected incident to have a silver lining to it. Though he sure wished he had found this out in a less... painful way. 

  
  
Naruto thought about Himawari's unexpected attack on him...  
  
"Oh! Hinata!" Naruto immediately turned towards Hinata. "What about the kids? Where's Boruto... and Himawari—?"  
  
Hinata shrugged. "They were in their rooms. Sakura was giving them a stern lecture earlier, and Himawari cried once she realised what she had done."  
  
Almost as if summoned, Sakura walked in into the living room with her daughter.  
  
"Haa..." she sighed. "All this because of such a small thing."  
  
Hinata smiled weakly at her before turning her attention towards the ruined plush she was trying to sew back together. Sakura turned towards Naruto. "That was a close call, but I suppose it won't happen again. Boruto was still traumatized by what happened so I don't think he'd try to do anything to get his little sister angry again. Your little girl sure had quite a temper."  
  
Naruto laughed nervously as he thought of his mother, Uzumaki Kushina. Not sure if he should be glad about that.  
  
"It's pretty amazing, regardless... to have awakened her ability as well as accurately hitting a chakra point right away without prior training." Kakashi commented.  
  
"Lucky things didn't end up too bad," said Hinata. "You didn't get hurt anywhere else, did you... dear?" she asked Naruto, as Sakura looked at him in concern.  
  
Naruto shook his head. Aside from the bump at the back of his head, he didn't feel any worse for wear. Yet, the incident amused him regardless.

  
  
"Heh. I guess I kinda deserved this... huh?"  
  
He immediately recalled the memory when he first met his father—well, the chakra regardless—inside his psyche. He remembered clearly how he had punched his father squarely in the stomach at the sudden outburst of emotion after realising what his father did to him. Even though that time it was just his dad's chakra taking form inside his mind, he did... after all...  _punched_ his dad. _Hard_.  
  
Kinda like what Himawari did.  
  
"Naruto... kun?"  
  
Naruto looked up to see four pairs of eyes staring back at him, puzzled. Slightly embarrassed, Naruto explained about the incident years ago when he first found out that the Fourth Hokage was his father... 

Karma... sure was _interesting_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do this. Cos this amuse me so much.


End file.
